Pokéspecial Survivor 2
by TigerSneak1
Summary: Sequel to yellowseason's Pokéspecial Survivor. This time, eighteen contestants compete on a deserted island in a Survivor-esque situation for fame and glory. Who will come out on top of the pile? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, if you've clicked this because of the title, you should know that I'm taking up the mantle for the Pok****éspecial sequel. Wonderful. If you've no idea what it is, stop right now and go visit the original Pokespecial Survivor on yellowseason's profile. Bear in mind that I am not nearly as good yellowseason in writing this and will not be anywhere near as consistent with updates. I mean, seriously. Thirty three chapters? Incredible. On the other hand, I'll try my best, and even though he won't be writing, yellowseason'll be watching over in case. So... Here's the prologue! No witty titles, anymore, I'm afraid. It's a shame.**

* * *

An old man looks out onto the ocean at the just rising sun. He smiles to himself as he considers the fun and drama about to unfold in front of his very eyes.

"Oak! You done setting the scene? The audience knows where we are, they've watched the first season!"

"All right, all right Matis. Shut your trap. So, welcome to Pokéspecial Survivor 2! This is the sequel of the hit show, Pokéspecial Survivor. We have nine returning contestants, and nine newcomers! They'll be divided into three teams will compete in various challenges for the grand prize of one BILLION Pokédollars, but most importantly, have to deal with each other! If you watched last season, you would know that Yellow claimed the final prize, instead of Silver. You would also know about all of the relationship troubles that most of the cast are having. Will they be resolved? I sure hope not! Anyways, let's see the competitors! We have had most of the original cast return, except for my grandson. He's still in the hospital after that nasty incident… Also noticeably absent are Lance and Misty who have declined appearance. Let's check out Red and Yellow!" The camera pans over to show the couple sitting on bow of the ship. Red had his arm around the small blonde, and Yellow was leaning into Red. They were smiling and watching the sunrise.

"Hey Yellow, you ever wonder what it would be like to just relax and enjoy the sunrise with each other forever?"

"That would be nice…" Yellow replied sleepily. In response, Red simply smiled and held her a little closer.

"Alright, moving on, we have Blue and Silver!" The camera moved to view the brother and sister, who were standing next to each other. This time however, Silver was probably relieved that Blue had not felt the need to force him into girl's clothing. She was his sister, but if she tried it again... Consequences.

Meanwhile, Blue had her notebook at the ready, eyeing the newcomers with interest. She was particularly interested in the pair that stood off to the side, the girl and boy that both wore caps. She could almost see the sexual tension between them. Blue snickered as she realized that the two didn't even notice it yet.

"And here's Gold and Crystal!"

The two in question were too busy bickering to notice the camera. Oak shook his head, there wasn't any need to repeat a Ruby and Sapphire scene.

"Okay, next is Lyra!" The camera moved towards a shadow behind Gold, which revealed to by Lyra crouching and giving Silver and Crystal nasty glares while looking longingly at Gold. Noticing the camera, she popped up and smiled and said, "Hi! Lyra here, and I'm going to be the one to take the billion home. It will definitely not be Yellow this time, nope. I'm going to…"

"And we have our favorite couple, Ruby and Sapphire!"

"Hey wait!" Lyra cried in protest, but the camera already changed to show a bickering couple.

"You had to go out of the competition for me didn't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you noticed Green sneaking in a vial of his urine!"

"Well, he managed to convince you to vote yourself out! That's way worse!"

"It looks like though Ruby and Sapphire wasted no time arguing," Oak said. "Now, we have our first newcomer! You all remember the intern Wally right? Well, now, he's a contestant in the running for the grand prize!" The camera moved to the green haired boy, who was sitting on a chair looking at the ocean.

"Wally didn't appear in the previous season because of an illness, but he's here now because we want him to be here!"

"Wait! You told me that if I won, you'd give me a cure for my disease!"

Oak chuckled nervously, "Yeah, we'll do that, too."

"You don't sound sure…"

"Next contestant!"

"Wait a second, are you not going to..."

"NEXT CONTESTANT!" The camera panned over to show a pair of boys with scarves. The one with the red scarf was dressed in a blue jacket and black pants. The one with the green scarf wore a orange and white striped shirt.

"We're Pearl and Diamond! Comedy duo extraordinaires!" Pearl shouted.

He nudged Diamond with his elbow, but Diamond was staring at a girl dressed in a pink jacket, black skirt, and white scarf. His cheeks were tinged with red and his eyes were glazed over.

"Dia? What are you looking a… Oh my god. Who is she?"

"Well, it seems we've seen our next competitor, Platinum Berlitz! She's from a wealthy family, but they fell in debt last month. We're privileged to have her. Very. A threatened lawsuit said so." Oak shivered.

The camera focused on her, and Platinum smiled and said, "I'm going to win that prize. Nobody will be able to stop me. I have determined the actions of all the contestants here. It shall all be according to my master plan. You will all see."

"Next up, White and Black!"

"I'm White!" A girl wearing a bright smile said to the camera. "And this is my employee Black! I'm gonna win to be able to invest in my company, the BW Agency! If you see any of our promotions, and are interested, then give our company a call!"

"I'm Black!" The guy standing beside White chimed in. "If I win, I pay half to White to pay my debt, and use the other half to pay for my supplies for the Pokémon League!"

"Okay, next we have Bianca and Cheren!"

The camera panned onto the top deck, showing a blonde girl with a guy in glasses.

"Hi! I'm Bianca! I'm going to win!" The girl said. "I'm from Nuvema Town, and I like everything!

The boy shook his head, before saying to the camera, "I'm Cheren."

"And our last competitor is N! You've all met N before right?"

The camera panned a final time to show N sitting on a chair looking at the ocean, just silently gazing. His expression was unreadable.

"Well that's our cast! Prepare for drama as we move forward. This is Professor Oak and til' next time, this has been Pokéspecial Survivor 2!"

* * *

**New characters will be introduced and challenges galore. I have seventeen people to knock off, so it'd be awesome if you guys offered ideas for challenges in the reviews. Add any inconsistencies that I didn't get or any issues you see, cause there's no way I'd get them all. Again, if you haven't already, read the full story on yellowseason's profile, and marvel at the awesomeness there. Later!**


	2. Dividing the Teams Part 1

**A/N: Hey there! TigerSneak1 here bringing you the second chapter! Man, this was hard to write. I already had most of it written ahead of time for, like, a month, before I was finally able to get enough motivation to finish the damn thing. And all my other stuff is stalling just as badly. Whatever, at least I finished the thing. So here we have our contestants competing to decide their teams! The overall rules are identical to the first story, so if you don't remember, go read the first one again. Here's the second chapter!**

Chapter 2

The sun was rising on the horizon. "Welcome back to Pokéspecial Survivor 2! We have our contestants, and we'll be moving onto our teams! To do so, we'll have a race! Depending on how they place, they will be placed in either Fire, Grass, or Water! The first obstacle is our three paths. They can choose whichever they like, and they'll have to face the consequence of their choice later on! After the paths converge, they'll go through the forest. Once they're done, we'll have them pick a partner. One will be blindfolded, and the other will be the eyes. They cannot advance unless both of them make it to the finish line. Matis! Gather the contestants!"

Once all the campers were gathered, Oak gave his final statement. "You know the rules. I'm not going to bother explaining again. But, for the sake of drama, we've hidden another immunity idol somewhere on the island. Find it, and it gives you a free immunity at a bonfire! Now, as you all know, the confessional cam is open for use. The other campers will be unable to see the video, it's solely for the audience's sake. Discuss whatever you feel like, be it plans, thoughts of the comepetition, whatever. Now, the way you go is thataway." He motioned vaguely behind him. "Go!"

Everyone jumped, and quickly made a dash for it.

_*Confessionals*_

Red: Here we go again. A second season. Everyone's here except for _Green_. He's still in the hospital. Serves him right. *sighs* This place really brings back the memories. I'm just glad that I'm with Yellow.

Yellow: A second season, and the first challenge is a race! And you know, we need a partner for the second part. I really want to be with Red. It's great to be back, too! Life was boring afterwards. I mean, a billion Pokédollars does help, but it just wasn't exciting.

Gold: Yeah! Gold's back in town for the second season! I'm ready to rock and roll! I really hope that I can get somewhere with Super Serious Gal. I mean, now that I know Silver's a guy, my whole perspective of him has changed. We're still friends! But, Crystal's been giving me a whole lot of weird looks because of it… She won't even make out with me now Silver's here! Well, it doesn't matter! No girl can resist my charms for too long! She'll be begging for me soon enough.

Silver: A second season. Well, I'm just happy to be back in my _normal_ clothes. Stupid Blue, forcing me to cross-dress. It's not my fault I'm so beautiful! But even now, with my actual outfit, I've been called a girl fifteen times! Fifteen! And some of them are even from people that know me! Gold's been hitting on me on the ship, and it's really annoying. I mean, what the hell? He's really asking for a fist in his face, even if he is my friend.

Sapphire: A second season! I can finally show the world what Sapphire can really do! Plus, that scumbag Green is out of the picture, so nobody can manipulate me any more! And I don't even care if that priss Ruby fails again! It's bound to happen. I might as well win this!

Wally: Stupid Oak, forcing me to compete in the second season. He told me I'd be able to cure my disease! Well, if I won the prize, I might be able to get cured. But I'm really bad at athletic events. Oh... I hope I can win. I learned a couple of things as an intern though. Plus, I've got a last resort up my sleeve...

Pearl: That girl… She's so elegant. So beautiful. Platinum Berlitz. It's music to my ears. Diamond must feel the same way, but that's okay! A girl can't get between two great friends like us, right?

Platinum: Hmph. A race? How unladylike. But despite however the results are, I'll still win. I've been keeping track of every contestant, and I've developed a master plan. *holds up journal* I know where Green and Misty went wrong back in season one. I promise you, I'll do far better than they could ever dream of. Everything will go according to plan.

White: Wow, I'm actually in a competition! Both myself and my employee will be trying to win that gigantic prize. *drools* Think of all the things I can do with my company with 1 billion Pokédollars. Oh, and speaking of the BW Agency... If you over see one of our movies or programs, give us a shot!

N: To think that I would actually be competing in the second season. Well, nature shall give the true victor the prize they deserve. And those that sin shall receive just punishment. Ask Green. Oh wait! He's in the hospital! *snickers* Ah well, there are two true gems within my fellow competitors. They both have beauty like I have never seen before! I must get to know them. That blonde and that brunette. Such beauty! It's worth being in this just to meet those two. If I remember correctly, they're called Yellow and White.

* * *

All eighteen campers were scrambling to move forward, often pushing and shoving others. There were however, three lagging behind. they were Diamond and Pearl, kneeling to a composed Platinum.

"Lady Platinum, it would be unfitting for someone of your beauty and dignity to be reduced to mere running around," Diamond said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes! Let us help you so you don't dirty yourself!" Pearl continued.

Platinum had to smile to herself. What a pair of fools. Well, she could use this pair of fools. She had expected to have to manipulate the others into doing her will, but here were two who would fall over for her unconditionally! She nodded, and was picked up and carried, her sitting on the shoulder of each boy, Diamond on the right, and Pearl on the left.

Eventually though, a horde arrived at a clearing with three paths, clearly labelled A, B, and C. Some of the more rash campers charged straight ahead, like Gold, Sapphire, and Black. Most decided they'd think about it. Crystal hesitated a second in the clearing before following the first three.

White sidled up to Blue and Silver, hoping that she could follow them and avoid obstacles that they trigger.

"Where are you two girls going?"

A vein twitched in Silver's temple. "Girls? I'm a guy!"

White turned in shock. "A guy? No, that's not possible. You have to be a girl. She's a girl right?" She asked Blue.

"Gah! Another one? Can't you see me for what I am? Sis, let's just take C." He dragged Blue off.

White stood there for a second, before crying, "Hey! Wait for me!" and rushing after them.

Yellow concentrated for a second before turning towards path A. "Red, let's go that way." She pointed towards her choice and pulled on Red's sleeve. He shrugged and followed her lead. N followed them, after doing the same thing as Yellow.

Wally went up to Ruby, who was a little disappointed that Sapphire ran off without him.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" he asked.

Ruby turned and appraised this sick teenager in front of him. He decided it didn't matter, and said, "I was thinking of going to Path B..."

"After your girlfriend right?"

"Ye-wait no! She's not my girlfriend!" Ruby angrily shouted.

"Whoa! No need to get defensive! It's alright. I mean, it's completely obvious, but let's just go."

"What do you mean, completely obvious?"

Platinum arrived on the shoulders of her two new man-slaves. She directed them towards path C, and the two obeyed, like the love struck idiots they were.

The final three in the clearing were thinking about their choice. Or at least two were.

"Hey Cheren! I just saw this adorable couple! One was a blonde girl, and the other was a black haired guy, and they were just so KAWAII together! Can't we follow them?"

"Ugh, Bianca shut up! I'm trying to think here! Or is your mouth incapable of closing? Or maybe your brain's broken?"

"Oh yeah, we're choosing! I forgot. Let's see... We have A, B, and C... A-B-C..." She gasped coming to what was hopefully a critical line of thinking.

"A-B-C! It's the alphabet!" She cried with a triumphant look. "I know how that goes, A-B-C-D-E-F-G," she sang.

_SMACK_

Bianca staggered back, a red handprint on her cheek. Both she and Cheren looked up in shock and fear of the girl standing with her hand up.

"We're going through A. If you say one more word, soon you won't have a head for me to slap," Lyra threatened.

"Well, I won't deny that that was extremely necessary, but could you possibly get aggravated more easily?" Cheren pushed his glasses up. "Whatever, let's just go."

Lyra glared at Cheren before turning away and marching forward. Cheren and Bianca followed suit.

_Path A_

"Hey, Yel. Why'd you pick this path?"

"Umm... I felt like it was right, but I'm not too sure, Red."

"You felt it was right?"

"Well, it was the best. I mean, path B was kinda black and path C looked pinkish. Path A was yellow, so I chose that one."

"Because your name is Yellow, right? That's a pretty simple way of picking a path."

The blonde flushed a little before replying, "No, it just... felt better."

"You can see it too?" N suddenly invaded their conversation. He curiosity was piqued, he'd just heard something very familiar.

Yellow squealed adorably, and clutched Red's arm before blushing a deep red and asking, "See what?"

"You can read the nature of things."

"The nature of things?" She cocked her head in confusion.

"Yes, their nature. Different natures give off different colors. For example, I'm sure that path B has something unpleasant in it. Nothing black can possibly be good. Can you hear Pokémon too?"

"Uhh... Y-yeah..."

N nodded in understanding. She had to be the same as him. He took a look at Yellow's color, which was a not very surprising yellow. The boy standing next to her was red, but there was an orange string connecting them by their pinkies. That certainly was strange, N had never seen anything like that be-

_SPLAT_

"What the hell is this?"

All three of them were covered in yellow goo. They looked up and saw a shadow retreating, before appraising themselves.

Yellow sniffed the offending material, then put some of the goo in her mouth. "It's honey," she commented.

"What the-" Lyra, Bianca, and Cheren had just walked in view of the honey covered trio.

"Watch out!" Yellow cried. The shadow had returned and just heaved another bucketful of ho-

_SPLAT_

All six were now drenched in the sticky nectar.

"Well, this is fantastic," Cheren said. "There's nothing I like better in the morning than honey. Not only are we completely covered, but we're gonna have to keep it until we can shower.

Bianca was already eating hers, and stared at Cheren with a hungry glare. Because he had a lot more honey on him. What were you thinking? Get your mind out of the gutter! Bianca sidled up to Cheren and started, "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I ate some of tha-"

"Oh, shut up, let's just keep going," Lyra interjected.

They looked at each other, and seeing agreement walked on ahead. N remembered one of his previous statements, and had to feel a little sorry for path B.

_B path_

"Ugh, this stinks. Literally. I think we chose the worst path."

The lucky six that chose path B were covered head to toe in foul trash. They were still picking the more unsavory items off their bodies.

Black was still picking away at the leftovers from last night's dinner.

Sapphire was dealing with what looked like raw sewage, but was too busy laughing at Ruby to care.

The boy in question was frantically wiping all of the offending material from his body. Unfortunately for him, some of it was in a liquid form, and created some rather unpleasant and horrible smelling stains.

Crys had shrieked when the garbage hit her and Gold quickly ran over, hoping to get some gratitude for helping get the trash off her. Unfortunately, Crys misinterpreted the gesture, and kicked him for sexual harassment.

Wally coughed at the foul smell. He wheezed for a bit before he was finally able to settle down. Long story short, they were not pleased with Oak. Eventually discussion turned to what they'd do to the host of the show.

"I'd force him to eat the stuff he calls food."

"_I'd_ force him to receive the same punishment Green received. That would be fun to watch. That Scizor must hit hard."

"I'd cut off his balls and grind them up in front of him."

"I'd force him to be unfashionable for the rest of his life." The other five stared at Ruby. "What? It's way worse than either of your ideas."

"You idiot," Sapphire mumbled. "How can I be in love with you?"

Everyone stared at Sapphire who blushed a dark crimson. "I didn't say that."

They kept moving forward, ignoring Sapphire's obvious discontent.

_Path C_

Platinum was sitting comfortably upon her two slaves. They were moving at a reasonable pace, and were quickly moving ahead. They stopped upon seeing the three ahead of them; Blue, Silver, and White, sniffing at their clothes.

"What are you girls doing?" Dia asked.

They looked up, and Blue frowned.

"I could say the same thing. Why are you... doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"...That."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Wait a sec, sis. Guy in the red beret, did you just call me a girl?"

"Uhh... Is this a trick question? Pearl, you didn't plan this and give her a fan, did you?

"Oh come on, Dia. You know I wouldn't give my fan to anybody, even if it was a really pretty girl."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

As the red-headed-supposedly-not-female girl argued with her minions, Platinum suddenly noticed a pinkish powder falling around her. It was gathering on her hair, clothes, everywhere. She remembered seeing something like this before, in her research, but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Oh, it's on you too now," White observed.

Platinum quickly brushed off the powder and motioned for her slaves to move forward. Apparently, because she was on the two of them, barely any got on them, but it probably didn't matter. They moved on, and the other three, after cautionary sniffs, moved too.

_Combined Path_

Slightly anxious with his appearance now, Ruby squirmed and looked at the other contestants to distract himself. Path A was largely covered in a yellow goop, and C was smelling very sweet.

Oak grinned in front of the combined mass. A third were yellow, a third were pink, and a third were just plain unlucky. Or maybe lucky, depending on your point of view. All of them were smart enough to wait for his instructions, he gave them that. They also knew that their elimination wasn't up at stake yet, so they were a bit arrogant with their pace. Walking along the paths. It was inexcusable Well, he'd set them right.

"All right, so since all of you decided to wait for instructions, here they are. You see the forest in front of you? You'll be trying to go through. There's no path and no way of knowing which direction is which. At the end of the forest, you'll get another set of instructions. If you arrive earlier, you get a more detailed set. Alright, go!"

_*Confessionals*_

Yellow: Natures? I already knew I could hear the Pokémon, but I'd never thought that the colors I saw were inner souls. Huh. I could use this. I already have a billion, but it'd be nice to have two. I just got a big advantage. No hard feelings N, but you were really stupid to tell me this. Even right after, I can use it. I just so happened to see a very nice white glow coming from inside the forest. I'll bring Red to check it out. Hopefully we'll find something good. The honey wasn't that bad after all.

Blue: Silver's being really snappy these days. Don't know what it is. I let him come in his regular clothes after all. Hmph, he should be a lot more grateful. I've had to give up so much for him. But... There's this one dress I'm dying to see him in. Complete with panties, bra, and padding for C-cup breasts! I'll get him in it if it's the last thing I do! *leans back in her chair and falls over* I'm okay.

Crystal: So we have to go through the forest? The one infested with Pokémon? And then we need a partner on the other side. I'm probably going to have to follow Gold and make sure we get there at the same time so I don't have to wait for a partner.

Ruby: Yuck, yuck, yuck! Is that part of the fish from yesterday? That stuff was inedible! And then there's part of the over greased french fries. And then all this other stuff that makes my stomach turn.

Diamond: I can't believe it! I could've gotten leftovers or honey if I went to the other paths! But the Lady had told us to go to path C, and I must do whatever she wants. She's so pretty... And beautiful... And pretty... And beautiful...

Black: Hell to the yeah! Let's get on with this! So this is the confessional cam? Sweet! So, while I'm here I just wanna thank my mom and dad for being awesome. Oh, and I want to tell you guys I'm gonna win this thing! Then I'm gonna become champ of the Unova League! Watch me people, this guy's gonna fly to the top!

Platinum: What is this powder? It's pink, it's sickeningly sweet, it's... oddly familiar. I am absolutely certain I have read something about this. Where was it? What was it? Was it Pokémon related? Wait... Maybe it's... Could it be? I don't think so. Unless... Oh... that's the idea... I can't believe that commoner. He has such crude ideas. I am certain. It has to be...

Gold: Pokémon pheromones. Hey, I'm a breeder, I know about these things. I picked it up as soon as the guys from path C came in. And since we're headed through the forest, there'll be plenty of Pokémon. So then... The males will go after the pheromones, the females will go after the honey, and they'll all avoid the garbage. That wasn't bad thinking on Oak's part. Well at least I'll be able to get through quickly.

"Heh, it's nice to be complimented for once. Matis, mark that down. And Platinum thinks she can get away with insulting me? Mark that down too. Well, our campers will now be facing the desires of all the Pokémon we placed in the forest! Just for variety I've had Siba (Bruno) place a few more kinds in. Who will come out ahead? Who will be ripped apart recognizably? Find out next time on, POKE... SPECIAL... SURVIVOR... 2!"

**A/N: So that's the first part of the first challenge! I'm not sure but this may be two or even three chapters for dividing up the teams. We know the true consequence of the paths they picked. Again, I'm in desperate need of challenges! Guest (I don't know what else to call him) has provided one, and if he's reading this, I wanna let him know that I'm going to tweak it a bit, but use the general idea. Feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see! 'Til next time on POKESPECIAL SURVIVOR 2!**


	3. Dividing the Teams Part 2

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took this long. But school was pounding away with tests and massive projects and homework and I lost a lot of motivation during that time. But I finally finished the thing! This kind of stuff is hard to do, and so if you read any of my other stories, they're more or less on hiatus until I finish this project. Which will take a long time. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

Yellow led Red through the woods towards the aura she had seen. The Pokémon trying to eat the honey off her was slightly annoying, but because she was able to tell them to eat in peace, she just had to deal with all the Bug Pokémon licking the nectar off her. The boy next to her was clearly discomforted by the Pokémon, but she was too interested in the aura to care. She'd been using her new-found power left and right, observing anything she could with an aura while still following the white light.

"Y-Yellow? Are you sure we're headed the right way? I've lost all sense of direction… And I'm worried a larger Pokémon will jump us and attack," Red spoke up behind her.

"Yeah, just hold on a sec. We'll get through, trust me. Besides, you'll protect me won't you?" She stopped for a second to move up close to the now-furiously blushing male.

"O-of course I will! But… I don't want to see you in danger…"

Yellow giggled, her boyfriend was so cute! Everyone always said that he was really dense, but in reality he was a perfect guy! Strong, handsome, and always worried about her. She would've blushed and gotten flustered before, but now she was used to her boyfriend. She wondered if this is what tr- Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint roaring sound in the distance. She perked up, could it be an enemy? She quickly turned towards Red, who was on guard. Soon enough, they burst through a clearing, and she was relieved to find that it was only a waterfall. It poured into a crystal-clear lake, which led to river passing by a ledge on the sea. It was very peaceful.

Yellow looked around, she was sure the white light was somewhere in this area. Red saw her searching and asked, "Umm… Where are we?"

"I don't know, just some waterfall in some place."

"So why are we here?"

"Ah… Because… We… ran into here by mistake?" Yellow lied nervously.

Red nodded in content, and Yellow was relieved he didn't pursue the matter, but something else caught her eye. There was a clear white aura in the center of the pond. She peered in and gasped. _'It can't be!' _She smirked, the game was almost definitely hers now.

Running through the woods, Gold heard shrieking all around him as he went further in. All of the Pokémon ignored him and his companion, choosing to either go after the food or potential mate. He snickered to himself quietly thinking about Silver. Sure, he was his friend but that kind of situation was just too hilarious. Ducking and weaving, he tried his best to move in a straight line to avoid running in circles. Oh yeah, he was also dragging Crys behind him.

"Gold! Slow down! Where are you… The Pokémon will attack us if you make too much noise!"

"Chill out! We'll be fine!"

"Gold…"

"Come on!"

They raced on, and Gold picked up on someone laughing. A rare sound amidst the terrified screams. Crystal frowned as she heard it too.

"Is that… Blue?" She tentatively put forward.

He snapped, that was it. And she would be with… Silver. He grinned and made a gesture towards her boisterous laughter. "You wanna go check it out?"

"No, let's just finish quickly."

"Ah, come on Super Serious Gal!" She flinched at the nickname, and he grinned while continuing, "This one's not for elimination. Let's check it out!" Without waiting for a response he dragged her off again.

Silver was in agony. Of all the things to happen, it had to be this. Only now did he know that the powder was pheromones. Was there no limits to Oak's torture? The final icing on the cake was the fact that even though Blue also had the powder all over her, the male Pokémon only swarmed around him. His _sister_ was just rolling on the ground laughing at his predicament. He had to resist all the swarming males around him, fighting to "mate" with him. How embarrassing. Why him of all people? While some were just doing their rituals to try and entice him to them, as if that would ever happen, others were just trying to get him outright.

"Hey! Silver! Buddy!"

He flinched before wondering if there was some divine being that hated him. Gold sat down to watch his torment, and Crystal sat down next to him. And he was almost certain that Oak was watching from a camera somewhere.

The commentary from Blue didn't help either.

"Silvy! Which are you gonna pick? I'm sure that Volcarona there looks manly. Or maybe you're a Scyther kind of girl? Wow, you're so lucky to pick your mate among all these big, strong males…"

"Can it, Blue! You're not helping!" Silver snapped while trying to fend off all his suitors.

"Silver!" shouted Gold, who was getting Silver really pissed off at this point. "Watch out for the Victreebel!"

"Huh?" Silver turned, and there were Victreebel, but they were slow and easy to get away from. "What are you talking about?"

"Well their mating ritual is to tie up the females before mating with them…"

Silver's eyes widened in alarm, and tried to maneuver as far away from the Pokémon as he could. But because God never let him get his way, sure enough, vines shot out and tied his hands and feet rendering him completely incapable of defending himself. He was hoisted up, now a toy amongst all of the hungry male Pokémon.

"Dammit! C'mon guys, a little help here?" he pleaded.

Blue was being selectively oblivious about the danger her brother was in, Crystal was pretending nothing was wrong, and Gold didn't even bother to hide his amusement.

He struggled, but the vines were too tight. "Oh come on, what the hell? Pokémon aren't supposed to do BDSM! This is rated T for god's sake!"

"Aww, c'mon buddy! They like you! Make their day and give them a lap dance or something!"

Crystal, who incidentally, was red as a tomato, finally stood up to try and help Silver out. Gold pouted, "Aww, fun's over already?" That bastard.

The Pokémon recoiled from Crystal thanks to her choice of path B, and the Victreebel loosened their vines when she came close. Silver fell back onto the ground, and sighed in relief. He turned towards his _sister_ and his _friend_, with a murderous look in his eyes. Wary about the Pokémon who had only retreated and were apparently waiting for Crystal to leave before pouncing on Silver, he grabbed his _loyal sister_, and made a run through the forest.

What a humiliating experience. He sure wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon.

Cheren facepalmed, for some reason, that happened a lot when he was around Bianca.

"Cheren! Why can't we just feed the hungry Pokémon?" she asked with a sincere expression on her face. God, she truly was an idiot. Couldn't she hear all the screaming around her? Or was she still in her own little world, blind and deaf to everything? The most annoying thing was, she was still following him, like a puppy. No matter what he did, she would follow and annoy the hell out of him. Cheren didn't really have any problem with feeding the Pokémon, provided it was Bianca being fed to them.

He nimbly avoided an Ariados before replying, "Just move!" She happily did so, and they broke out to the final clearing. He took one step forward, and was quickly blindfolded.

"Welcome to the final leg of the race! You're the last pair to arrive!" boomed Oak's annoying voice annoyingly. "This is a partner challenge, your partner will guide you through our course and when you both cross the finish line you will be sorted into your teams! If you take off your blindfold before then, you'll be disqualified! Your partner will be…"

What? He didn't choose? Oh god, the last pair? It better not be Bianca, not Bianca, not Bianca…

"Bianca! Go!"

Cheren groaned. Why on earth did he think it was a good idea to help her?

A pair of arms suddenly hugged him from behind, and that annoying girl's voice cried out, "Cheren! Yay! I'm so happy you're my partner! It's such a lifesaver!"

Lives were saved? Cause it appeared to him like one was just damned to hell.

"Mine, of course! I can be partners with my best friend here!"

Of course. Her best friend. Why him of all people? It could've been anybody else. But no, it had to be him.

"Ugh, let's hurry up. Where do I go?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Go forward!"

"Okay." He took a few small steps forward cautiously before walking with hands outstretched checking for obstacles. "So I just keep going?"

"Yeah!"

Alright then, he walked forward and promptly tripped over something then rolled down a hill. "Bianca!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to be telling me where to go!"

"But… I'm closing my eyes waiting for you to tell _me_ where to go."

Cheren facepalmed. This was the kind of situation where one facepalm isn't enough, so Cheren urges you to do the same. Don't let him down, audience! "Bianca. Open your eyes and tell me where to go. You're supposed to be leading me."

He heard her gasp and ask, "You mean you're depending on me?"

"Umm… I-I guess so…" he replied nervously. He hoped he wasn't getting into anything to troublesome… Oh wait. It was Bianca. No matter what he did, it would be troublesome.

Cue Bianca squealing and coming to hug him again. "Yay! I've always wanted someone who relied on me! Oh, thank you so much Cheren!" There's a good reason why it's taken so long, Bianca. Don't get any wrong ideas.

"Okay! Let's go!" she grabbed his and started running towards somewhere. It was all Cheren could do to stay balanced while Bianca was doing a lot of turning. Whenever she turned to avoid an obstacle, Cheren would slam into it before getting dragged in the new direction. Was her mission to cause as much harm to him as possible?

Her pace was fast however, and after a number of bruises were added to his body, they arrived at the goal. "We're here!" Bianca announced happily. Yeah, because it's totally like he could see where they were, and he wasn't _blindfolded!_ "Oh, sorry. Let me start over. We're at the finish line!"

So he could take the blindfold off? Thank god. He slipped off the fabric and saw a big FINISH banner in front of him. Something was off though. Hey, Bianca? Why did you tell me to take my blindfold off when we haven't crossed yet?

"Huh? I just told you we were here!" Of course it wouldn't occur to her to actually finish before telling him they were there.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you've been disqualified!" Oak announced. What. The finish line was two freaking feet ahead of him! What's there to see?

"However, due to the fact that everyone else has also been disqualified, that means… You all are terrible." Gee, thanks. Besides, it wasn't his fault! Bianca was the one who…

"Now I'll have to divide you into teams, and nobody gets eliminated. Wonderful. Anyways, go back all the way to the campgrounds and wait for the next announcement." All the way back? Through that forest again, too? With Bianca again? Who has the worse deal here, Oak?

_*Confessionals*_

Red: All disqualified, huh? Well what happened to us was that while Yellow was leading me through, something she was holding fell. It fell at me feet and when I picked it up she squealed and took it back. I… kinda forgot what we were doing for a second and took off the blindfold. But hey, can you blame me? I wonder what it was.

Silver: I can't believe I was disqualified because I ran past Oak with sis, too busy with the horde of Pokémon behind me! I swear, it's like every last Pokémon in the forest went to try and get a piece of me. What is wrong with this island? No, what's wrong with this world? I'm a guy! Get it through your heads!

Lyra: Ugh, this show sucks. The only thing good about it is that in the end, I'll be the one with the cash. It's all that bastard N's fault. We were walking along, and he didn't even need my help when he randomly took his blindfold off. What's with that? Of course Oak disqualified us and sent us here along with Red and Yellow who were nearby. What the hell?

Crystal: Do you even need to ask what happened? I was the one blindfolded, courtesy of that bastard Oak. And another bastard, by the name of Gold apparently made it his mission to have me bump into as many obstacles as he possibly could. Of course I snapped when I fell into that river. How could he be so immature?

Sapphire: Being partnered with Diamond was so depressing. He was sighing the entire time and moving… so… slowly… that… I… couldn't… take… it… any… more… So I just left him. And got disqualified. And I had a bit of fun by diverting some of the water into dirt making a lot of mud for Ruby to step in. Not a bad job if I do say so myself.

Wally: Ruby's the best friend I have on this island, but he's really pushing his luck. I mean, taking the blindfold off just to check his pants for mud? I think that just set all new lows, and I've seen really low stuff, having been an intern and all. But it gave me quite a few skills. I never knew driving a motorboat could be so easy!

Pearl: So beautiful… I can't believe I was with Little Miss! She was so angelic. It doesn't matter that we got disqualified because she thanked me afterwards. Everything felt so light at that point I was sure I died and had gone to heaven. Ah…

White: So I was blindfolded and Black just ran past to go to the finish line, leaving me to stumble around myself. What kind of employee does that? I'll have to do a salary review after behavior like that. And… so what if it keeps him here longer? I don't care that much. He's only an employee.

Bianca: Cheren's so nice to me! I like him so much! He's so strong and silent! He's my best friend on this island! I hope I get to spend a lot of time with him! He's the nicest person ever! I hope we're on the same team!

"The first challenge is finally completed! Soon our campers will be divided into teams and playing for elimination! Who will be with who? How will they react? All will be answered, next time on… POKE... SPECIAL... SURVIVOR... 2!"

**A/N: My god, this was fun to write. What was I doing, pushing this off to the side for god-knows-how-long? Oh wait, it was hard too. That's why. But Cheren's part was especially fun, and I'm sorry if it's a little confusing to read, cause usually the characters are talking, an unseen narrator's narrating, and there's occasional thinking, but for Cheren, he's narrating, communicating, and talking in his head at the same time, which others may or may not hear. It's really difficult giving everybody different character traits, when there's seventeen the all blend together and they rub off on another. Sorry for the wait, I'm just really bad with consistency. Hoped you liked it! Team division, next time on POKESPECIAL SURVIVOR 2!**


End file.
